Style of Death
This article is about how Death claims its victims. There are several recurring, recognizable styles in which Death eliminates the disaster survivors: "In Your Face" Death This is a recognizable death: when something out of nowhere comes flying at you and kills you. It usually occurs immediately after something ironic happens or is said. It is very hard to see it coming. And, it always happens in front of witnesses. This kind of death can be seen as a smack in the face from Death itself. Examples are: *Terry Chaney, the first death in the franchise to occur this way. She is walking backwards onto the street, angry at Carter, telling him that if he wants to spend the rest of his life beating up Alex every time he sees him that he will be forced to drop dead, As soon as she says this, a bus flies out of nowhere and hits her, killing her. *Billy Hitchcock. Just as he stands up, and at the same time stands up for himself, he is yelling about Carter bullying him, and says that "won't go down" with Carter. Immediately after he says this, a piece of shrapnel is whipped up by the train, decapitating him from the mouth up. *Carter Horton. Just after he saves Alex, and just as he wonders who's next, the Le Cafe Miro 81 sign swings back down and kills him. *Kat Jennings. After the initial strike of the jaws of life, she asks the rescue worker to be a little quieter. He responds sarcastically that he'll just put it on quiet mode, before ramming it into the vehicle hard enough to trigger the airbag, knocking Kat backwards into the broken pipe. *Rory Peters. Just after Kat dies, a tree branch nearly falls on Thomas Burke, who thought it was going to land on Rory. The flame trail ignites the car and it explodes, and, rather than being torn apart, the barbed wire fence is blown off its stakes right through Rory. This is ironic because Rory stated that he wouldn't do drugs again if he were to die-which is exactly what he does just before he dies. *Perry Malinowski. Just after she and the others realize she is next on the list, and just before she was about to say her first sentence in the entire movie, the horse that previously went berserk does so again and this time knocks a flag pole out of the ground-right through her back and heart. *Ian McKinley. Immediately after the fireworks shoot past him and don't kill him, he states "It's you, Wendy! YOU'RE dead!" and then the McKinley cherry picker smashes him. *Nadia Monroy. Just after she angrily asks if the others have lost their minds, she loses her head to a tire that flies out from the speedway. *Samantha Lane. Right after she says "I've got my eye on you two." a rock is thrown from a lawn mower through her right eye. *Andy Kewzer. Right after a runaway car almost forces him through the cross-hatched fence, an oxygen tank leaks and flight out of control, sending him right back through the fence. After the car nearly killed him, he stated that "I guess it's not my time to die." *George Lanter. As he talks about deja vu, an ambulance comes out of nowhere and slams into him. This is eerily (and, depending on how you look at it, hilariously) similar to Terry Chaney's death ten years prior. *Janet Cunningham. In Nick's vision, an explosion sends broken pipes outward, which impale her. She is killed along with Nick and Lori when the runaway truck (once again) comes out of nowhere and kills them. *Dennis Lapman. When he shows up at the scene of Roy's death and begins to figure out that they're all dying one by one, a wrench is hurled into his face. *Nathan Sears. In the vision, a support cable snaps and violently slams him off the bridge. In his actual death, he just realizes that taking Roy's lifespan only saved him for a short time, when wreckage from Flight 180 crushes the building and everyone in it. "You Wish" Death In these types of deaths, Death, as an entity, almost seems to be laughing in the face of its victims. It involves something almost killing someone, falsely making the victim think they're going to live after all, and then killing them. Examples are: *Valerie Lewton. The fire ignites in her house, and she thinks if she can just use the rag to stem the flow of blood from her throat, she can get out of there. However, the knife holder falls on her, sending one into her chest. But then, Alex arrives to save her. Just before he can pull the knife out though, the kitchen explodes, knocking a chair over, which forces the knife in deeper, killing her. *Evan Lewis. When he slips on the noodles and lands on his back, the ladder falls a few feet, stopping just above his eye. Evan, shocked, briefly considers his luck before the ladder finishes its fall and Evan's death. *Kat Jennings. When she crashes, her head is knocked forward, just out of range of the pipe. Later, an airbage triggers and slams her head backwards into it. *Eugene Dix. Death, with no witnesses around and the exit blocked, and Eugene helpless, closes his vents, leaks his oxygen, and attempts to pull out the cord in the wall by moving his bed. When Isabella Hudson has her baby, the emergency battery to his breather turns on, making him think he is safe. Until Clear opens the door, pulling out the plug and starting the explosion. *Lewis Romero. While the same thing that nearly killed him isn't the same as what actually killed him, they are both direct links in the chain. The sword, while they missed his head, cut the wire that holds up the weights, which then crush his head. So, indirectly, the swords still caused his death. *Ian McKinley. Ian suffers a similar death to Lewis's. The fireworks miss him, but cause the cherry picker to smash and bisect him. *Nadia Monroy. In the vision, a tire flies out of the track and obliterates her head. After the vision, this is exactly what happens. The only difference is that she was outside the stadium at the time of her death. *Andy Kewzer. He is nearly slammed into the fence when a car rolls away. Sadly, as he is walking away, the oxygen tank sends him right back and through the fence. *Jonothan Grove. In the hospital, a bathtub is overflowing with water. The water drips down through the floor and onto Jon's heart monitor, nearly electrocuting him. He escapes, but as he crawls away, the bathtub responsible crashes down and crushes him. "False Fire" Death This kind of death is usually seen as Death "messing with its victims". What happens is, the victim will, by a series of unfortunate events, be caught in a fire, unable to move. However, the fire ends up having nothing to do with the death. *Valerie Lewton. She was sure that if her bleeding throat didn't get her, the house fire would. Hovever, the fire doesn't even touch her. A small explosion knocks down the chair, and the knife mentioned earlier is forced through her heart. She was dead before her house exploded. *Evan Lewis. When his watch gets caught in the disposal, his food catches fire. One-handed, he smacks at it with a towel, but that knocks it onto the ground, spreading the fire and making it worse. When he finally gets his arm free, Death closes his windows, intent on not letting him escape. However, Evan smashes the windows with a chair and flees, the following explosion barely missing him. He then meets his demise under the ladder. *Ashley/Ashlyn Alternate Death. In their alternate death scene, Ashlyn manages to escape, but a board hits her on the head and knocks her down. So Ashley is forced to wait and burn while Ashlyn gains conciousness. When she does, Ashlyn tries to help Ashley out, but the glass beneath Ashley breaks, and they are both electrocuted to death. *Isaac Palmer. While his needles could have easily killed him, he survived. He gets up just as the alcohol ignites, stopping just before it reaches him. Then a Bhudda statue crushes his head. Explosion Death In every Final Destination movie, there are always explosions of some kind. Death seems to use them a lot, and even though they don't always work, they are reasonable ways to kill off many people. Examples: *Valerie Lewton. Her death scene had three explosions in it, two of which led to her death. *Evan Lewis barely avoided an explosion that nearly blew his head off. *Rory Peters. The explosion of the car blew the fence through him. *Clear Rivers and Eugene Dix. Both died in the oxygen explosion. *Brian Gibbons went out with a simple grill malfunction. *Kevin Fischer very nearly had his face blasted by an explosion at the Tricentennial. *Ian McKinley. The firworks caused an explosion, knocking down the cherry picker. *Carter Daniels. His truck exploded, killing him and blowing his already burnt body to pieces, and sending his head onto George Lanters' front lawn. *Sam Lawton, of course, was incinerated in the Flight 180 incident. *The wreckage from Flight 180, when it crashed into the building Nathan was in, caused what wasn't smashed to explode. *The Route 23 pile-up noticeably caused multiple explosions. *The McKinley Speedway accident killed many of the people inside by explosions. "Grand Slam" Death This type of death is usually reserved for the ending, where the last of the survivors are caught in a situation they either can't escape or didn't have a chance to escape. It can be seen as "going out with a bang". *The last survivors of the Devil's Flight Coaster (supposedly) die in a subway derailment. Wendy Christensen suffers a premonition of the accident, but by then it is too late, and the premonition is pointless, and can be seen as Death laughing in Wendy's face, if you choose to look at it that way. *The truck that kills Nick, Lori, and Janet, killing all three of them, and, strangely, nobody or close to nobody else, almost seems to be Death making a point. *Flight 180 was used as the closing disaster to Final Destination 5, and the opening one of Final Destination. "Can't Escape" Death Death traps the survivor so they cannot escape from what is about to happen to them even if they try to escape. *Hunt Wynorski was trapped by the swimming pool drain and could not escape its sucking force until he was eventually disembowled by it. *Tod Waggner couldn't escape being hanged in his bathtub due to the soap conditioner on the bath tub floor and the scissors being out of reach and eventually died in the bathtub *Valerie Lewton was trapped in her house fire and had a bleeding throat and a knife stuck in her chest until her oven exploded and forced the chair on the knife and forced it down thus killing her. *Kat Jennings was trapped in her car by a huge log that trapped her legs and sealed the door's until the parmedic tried to open the door with a type of drill which set of the airbag and forced her head through a pipe sticking through the headrest behind her *Ashley and Ashleyn were killed when a wooden plank slid itself into a space above the doors which trapped them in their tanning bed's in the glass above broke due to the rising temperature of the bed and incinerated them both. *Carter Daniels had a hook stuck into his trouser leg intil it got set a fire due to friction of the metal rubbing on concrete and dragged him down the road until the fire reached his truck which exploded and blew him apart since he couldn't unhook himself and roll himself side to side to put out the fire on him. *Molly and Sam were stuck in the flight 180 accident thus couldn't do anything to save themselves from dying in the disaster